nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvia Christel
Sylvia Christel (シルヴィア・クリステル) is a main character in the series. She is a Japanese Ukrainian agent of the United Assassins Association, since raised in France, and Henry's ex-wife. Described in official literature as "mysterious" and "cold," she provides ranks and sets up ranking matches for UAA members. She appears one last time after the credits at the end of the game with a daughter, Jeane, in front of a painting depicting Travis' showdown with Henry. Her name is an allusion to Dutch actress Sylvia Kristel. Sylvia Christel is voiced by Paula Tiso. Appearance Sylvia wears a multitude of clothes, ranging from sleek and sexy, to thin and revealing. Due to the provocative clothing she wears, Travis tends to stare at her cleavage and her thong, with Sylvia acting indifferent and cold. There are multiple occasions where Sylvia is seen naked as well. In "No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle," Sylvia changes her hairstyle from wavy to long and smooth. Like in the previous game, Sylvia continually wears really revealing clothing. At one point in the game, when the player visits the U.A.A. building for the first time, the scene opens with a picture of Sylvia's butt jiggling as she walks down the hall with Travis following behind her and looking at her g-string thong sticking out of her pants. She is also said to be the hottest woman alive. Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Travis Touchdown At the time, even though she was married to Henry, she continually flirts with Travis Touchdown (in a somewhat sadistic way), and even promises she will sleep with him if he reaches the top of the rank, though she also threatens to kill him if he ever makes her jealous. She also kisses Travis after he kills Number 4. Later in the game she calls Travis on the phone and confesses that she has fallen in love with him, although statements made by her mother to Travis hint otherwise. Rank 11 onward Sylvia is a constant flirt toward Travis for nearly the entire game. However, it is moreso in a sadistic and manipulative matter, rather than in a legitimate sense. After Travis defeats Death Metal, Silvia entertains the possibility of having sex with Travis if he reaches Rank 1. Rank 4 Sylvia takes Travis out on a date to see Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii onstage, and to witness the battle between them. If Travis dies during the battle with Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii, Silvia concernedly cries out "Travis!". When Travis defeats Harvey and ascends to Rank 4, he and Sylvia kiss onstage. Rank 3 In the pre-fight phone call to Travis, Sylvia shows legitimate concern towards Travis' safety, telling him to come back safely, as opposed to her usual pessimistic percentage estimate of Travis' death. Rank 1 It's revealed by Sylvia 's mother that Sylvia is a professional con artist, and was using Travis the entire time for financial gain. Sylvia pours her heart out over the phone to Travis, telling him that she always loved him, despite his stupidity, ignorance and uncouth attitude. The previous evidence makes it quite likely that all evidence of the relationship was expertly faked by Sylvia. Vs. Henry It's revealed that Sylvia is, and always has been, married to Henry, though later in No More Heroes 2, she mentions that she divorced. Henry Cooldown The Promise Upon Travis' defeat of Death Metal, Travis proposes that if he gets to Rank 1, Sylvia will have sex with him "Just once". Sylvia nonchalantly says "Maybe, maybe not". In No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle when the phone conversations are going on, her name tag says her name is Linda. Story No More Heroes No More Heroes 2 'Sylvia '''returns in ''No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle to serve as narrator of the second game's events in a somber, noir-esque kind of way. She appears in a red-light district chat room talking to an unknown person while wearing very provocative clothing such as a nurse's outfit. Humorously, throughout the game, as she is spilling out her feelings to the unknown voyeur (who serves as a first-person view from the player's perspective), the player's/voyeur's eyes constantly stare at her slightly exposed, bouncing breasts and thong whenever she moves her legs. At one point, a mound of tissues is even seen piling up from the voyeur's side of the glass, indicating he was obviously masturbating at the sight of her. Sylvia herself seems to be becoming colder to everyone except Travis, who is now not fighting for intercourse with her, but rather revenge for his friend, Bishop. Sylvia, in contrast to the first game, seems to be wanting Travis' attention, which she admits to the voyeur, although Travis will have none of it. She shows her cold side to Travis when she guns down Rank 7 Ryuji after he honorably admits defeat, much to Travis' chagrin. Later, however, she seems to want to help Travis end the UAA and ranked matches once and for all, when she fulfills her promise from the first game and has sex with him, to which Travis runs outside naked and yells "Downward fucking dog!" in triumph. After Travis defeats Jasper Batt, Jr., the first ranked assassin, she saves Travis from falling to his death by catching him on her motorcycle, dropping him off at the motel, and leaving Santa Destroy. Finally, it is revealed that she has been at this red-light chat room for the last two years and demands to know the person (player/voyeur) who has come to visit her for a very long time and who she has told Travis' story to. It is none other than Travis himself, who gently asks her to come back to Santa Destroy. The game ends with her saying, "Travis. My no more hero." No More Heroes III In the Trading Card Game There are a number of Sylvia Christel trading cards in the Design Materials set. These include "Sylvia Christel" Front / Back, "Sylvia Christel" Side, "Sylvia Christel" Expressions, Sylvia Christel PR Illustration A, Sylvia Christel PR Illustration B, Sylvia Christel and Travis Touchdown & Sylvia Christel. Gallery NMHNSFW.jpg|Sylvia naked in No More Heroes: Heroes Paradise. Sylvia in her Bikini.jpg|Sylvia in a bikini without a top on. Sylvia Sexy Outfit.png|Sylvia in an extremely provocative outfit with a black bra and a black g-string underneath her skirt. Sylvia G-String.png|Sylvia's black g-string is sticking out as she walks and flaunts her curvaceous body. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:United Assassins Association Category:NMH Characters Category:NMH2 Characters Category:TSA Characters Category:TSB Characters Category:NMH3 Characters Category:Humans